The Doctor at Mckinley?
by The Warbler Twins
Summary: Mr.Shue is fired but what happens when a strange man call The Doctor is the new glee club teacher but isn't there for music. Kurt's grandmother is Rose Tyler. What happens when there is more that one monster to fight and a whole glee club to protect?
1. Chapter 1

David Tennant is the Doctor in this story. It's somewhere after Dona Noble, but before 'Waters of Mars'

~(). O.()~

"Did you guys hear that Mr. Shue got fired?" Rachel asked

"What, why," Blaine asked.

Rachel just shrugged, "No. But I heard they already have a new glee club teacher.

Kurt looked at Blaine," I wonder why he got fired."

"Maybe Sue final-"Blaine was cut off by a strange man walking into the room.

"Hello. My name is John Smith, or if you want, just call me The Doctor."

Artie raised his hand, "Why should we call you 'The Doctor'?"

"Because," the man said," that's my name."

"Wankey," Santana said.

"So, I actually want to hear all of you sing, but you can do it later this week if not today," The Doctor said.

"Are you from England?" Quinn asked

"No," The Doctor said.

Everyone looked confused. This man has an English accent and is not from England. _Why did that name sound so familiar? Where is he from? And why do they call him 'The Doctor'? _All these questions swarmed in Kurt's head. His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel, "Actually, there is a song that I've been singing since I was two years old._ Don't rain on my parade_ from my favorite seminal Broadway musical _Funny Girl_."

"Great," The Doctor said," Give it a go."

As Rachel sang her song, Kurt looked over at The Doctor and he look like he was in deep concentration. What could he be thinking so hard about? The more Kurt looked at him, the more I realized that the man was really good looking. His thoughts were interrupted again, by Rachel ending her song. "Great job, umm…." The Doctor said.

"Rachel."

"Rachel," he repeated. "Alright, anyone else?"

Suddenly, he remembered where he knew that name, The Doctor. His mother's mother, Rose Tyler, told him all these stories about an impossible man who was a TimeLord and she had said she travel with him in his time machine. His grandfather, Mickey, said it was true.

He was snapped out of his thoughts

by, yet again, Rachel. He decided he was going to talk to The Doctor after class to see if he knew his grandmother.

~O.O.O~

After class, Kurt waited until everyone was out of class to approach Mr. Smith-The Doctor. "Excuse me," Kurt said as he approached him," I would like to ask you a question."

The Doctor looked up from his paper work. "Yes. What's your name?"

"Kurt."

He smiled, "What would you like to know?"

Kurt took a deep breath," Do you know someone named, 'Rose Tyler'?"

His face lost his nice smile to one of the most serious expressions Kurt had ever seen. "What do you know about Rose Tyler?" The Doctor asked.

Kurt took a step back, "She's my grandmother. She told me all of these stories of a man who was a TimeLord that she traveled with, called The Doctor. My grandfather, Mickey, told me stories of when he, Rose, and you went to a parallel universe were you had to fight robot men. I was so fascinated with these stories I asked them how you traveled and they told me you had, what you call, a TARDIS. Ummm… she told me that meant, umm…. Time And Relevant Detentions In Space."

The Doctor looked at him for a moment before saying, "Where is Rose?"

Kurt looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry. She died 3 years ago."

"What about Mickey?" He asked hopefully.

"He died last year," Kurt said.

He lost the gleam in his eyes, his shoulders slumped than they came back up and the gleam in his eyes came back, "She was your grandmother, could I see her child?"

The way he was looking at Kurt made him want to cry because he had no good news for the man. "No. My mother died when I was eight from Leukemia."

"So, "The Doctor said," you're the last of Rose?"

"Umm, I guess," Kurt said.

The Doctor sighed, "Then I think I should tell you why I got Mr. Shue fired."

"You got him fired?" Kurt asked.

The Doctor acted like he didn't hear him, "Did Rose tell you about the Daleks?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, short chapter. I've been really busy and I will put a longer chapter up after this one.**

"Daleks?"'

"Yes," The Doctor said," Rose and I went on many adventures that included the Daleks."

"Dalek, Dalek, Dalek… Ah yes! She said something about a huge sphere where it was a Dalek spaceship, or… something."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. Mr. Shue was helping the Daleks. Now, someone in glee club was also helping Mr. Shue. I need to know who. I also suspect these creatures called The Weeping Angels and The Sontarans have made alliances with the Daleks. You have no idea what these creatures can do."

"Okay," Kurt said, "Why're you telling me this?"

The Doctor lowered his head, "Will you help me?"

Kurt was shocked, "Why? I-I- I don't know much about a-a-any of this!"

"Yes but you're the person that I know who knows the most," The Doctor explained. He signed, "I lost Rose, and I think she knew I would meet you so she told you all that she knew."

Kurt looked at him and signed too. _What if he was right?_ Kurt thought. _What if grandma knew I would meet him and tried to prepare me?_ "Okay, I will help with as much as I know."

The Doctor looked at him hopefully, "Really?" Kurt nodded. "Well I need to take you back to the TARDIS so I can show you some pictures of the creatures we're up against."

Kurt looked at him with a shocked expression, "Really? I can go see the TARDIS?!"

The Doctor nodded, grabbed Kurt's hand, and ran out the door. The TARDIS was parked in one of the janitor's closets. "Wow," Kurt said when The Doctor opened the TARDIS door. "It really IS bigger on the inside!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," The Doctor said, as he was messing with this little screen. Kurt decided he wouldn't ask what it was. The Doctor pulled up three different pictures of three different creatures.

"This is a Dalek,"He said pointing to the first picture, "That is just a shell and the creatures are in the center of it. They're born to hate." He pointed to the second picture, "That is a Weeping Angel. There best defense and weakness is when you look at them they automatically turn to stone, but once you turn your back, once you _blink _they move and they're _fast_. Faster than you can imagine. And these," He pointed to the third picture, "These are Sontarans. They are solders who will _ever_ back down from a fight. They only have one weakness, and it is a spot on the back of their armor and you've got them where you want them."

"Okay so-" Kurt was cut off by his phone. He looked down and noticed it was his dad, "Hold on Doctor, it's my dad," He answered his phone. "Hello? Okay, Okay. Yes I know. Okay I be there in a minute. Love you, bye." He hung up and looked at The Doctor, "It's Friday night dinner. So I'll see you Monday?"

The Doctor signed, "Yeah. But think if you've noticed any of the Glee club members acting strange."

"Okay. I will," Kurt said as he left the TARDIS. _Oh god, what have I agreed to?_ Kurt asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's weekend went by fast. He thought about what the Doctor had said and he thought it could be Rachel, Puck, Quinn, or even Artie who was helping the Daleks. And the more he thought about that he thought it could also be Brittney or Tina. He tried his best to remember everything his grandmother had told him about the Doctor, but he couldn't remember much. So on Monday, when he went back to school, he didn't know who could be helping the Daleks, At All.

He went to all his classes, and watched all the Glee kids closely. By third block, he thought it could even be Santana helping the Daleks. At the end of the day, he had no clue who could be helping the Daleks.

He was not ready to go the Glee practice because he thought he would have something to tell the Doctor, but he didn't. He walked by the girls bathroom and heard, "Yes…The Doctor is here…I don't know!...and, why would I know, Con?... I've got to go to practice… Yes I will tell you what I know after practice!"

Kurt hurried off to the choir room before the person could come out. _Yes! Finally, I know _something_!_ Kurt thought. As He walked, he ran into Blaine. "Hey, Kurt! Where weir you after Glee practice, yesterday?"

"Oh,uhh," Kurt thought fast, "I have to get to the shop early to help my dad with a few things."

Blaine entwined their arms and asked, "Well can you hang out later today?"

"Uh, maybe. I'll text you. Cool?" Kurt asked as they walked into the choir room.

"Yeah," Blaine responded. They took their seats and waited for the class to start. Kurt's mind kept wandering to the voice he had heard in the girl's bathroom. Then a thought accorded to him, _Whoever was in the bathroom, isn't in here now._ He looked around and noticed Tina, Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel weren't there. Right then, as if on cue, Rachel walked into the room followed by Tina, Mercedes, and Santana. _Well that narrows it down. _

The Doctor walked in a few minutes later. He was in a blue suit._ Strange,_ Kurt thought but was shaken for his thought by the Doctor speaking. "Okay, Everyone that has not sang yet, now is your chance."

Blaine raised his hand. "Okay. Go ahead." Blaine walked up the front and started talking, "I will be sings a part of _Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts _from one of my favorite musicals _A Very Potter Musical_."

_Underneath these stairs, I feel the sneers and feel the glares _

_Of my cousin, my uncle, and my aunt_

_Can't believe how cruel they are and it stings my lighting scar _

_To know they'll ever, ever give me what I want_

_And you know I don't deserve these awful rules made by the Dursley's_

_Here on, Privet Drive _

Everyone was giggling at this point, because they had ever seen this musical and they didn't get it, so it was funny.

_Can't take these stupid muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I am still alive _

_I'm sick of summer and it's waiting around_

_Man, it's September, so I'm skippin' this town _

_Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now_

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts, I gotta get back to school_

_I gotta get myself to Hogwarts, were everyone thinks I'm cool_

_Back to witches and wizards and magical beast _

_To goblins and ghost and to magical Feast _

_It's all that I Love and it's all that I need a Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think I am goin' back_

Everyone laughed and clapped as Blaine finished. The Doctor looked amused and clapped also. Brittney, Mike, and Mercedes went after that. When class was over, the Doctor was one of the first one out the door. Kurt was curious as to why he left so early so he decided he would just stop by the TARDIS. He went to the Janitor's closet and found the TARDIS. He opened the door to find the Doctor staring at his little monitor connected the TARDIS. "Okay," Kurt started, "So I found out the person helping the Daleks in a girl and it's probably Rachel, Tina, Mercedes or Santana."

He walked closer and the Doctor didn't even move. But then, the Doctor slowly turned his head toward Kurt when he was about five feet away. "Turns out," the Doctor said sadly, "Theirs is more than the Dalek, Sontarans, and the Weeping Angles. There's the Master."

"Who's the Master?" Kurt asked.

"There was a time war," the Doctor started, "and now, Basically, I am the last Timelord. But there is still one out there and he's evil. He's called The Master. He's insane and legend says I will died when I hear four knocks. The Master has a constant rhythm in his head that is a Timelord's heart beat." The Doctor f tapped his fingers on the top of the monitor four times, as if it was two heart beats, one right after the other. "A Timelord has two hearts, Kurt."

Now Kurt understood why the Doctor was so sad. "What am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked the Doctor.

**Cliffhanger! Mwaaahahahaa! Chapter up soon, Guys!**


	4. not an update

**Sorry, not an update, but I needed to know what people think.**

**I am thinking about dropping this story because there isn't that big of a response and I have so many more Ideas. So, should I drop it? Review and tell me.**


	5. Chapter 4

"There's nothing you can do, really," The Doctor stated.

"I could be a spy, trick him, anything," Kurt pleaded. Then, the Doctor started to move around the TARDIS, pressing buttons and pulling levers. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Yesterday, an Ood came to me and we're going to go to the planet of the Ood's to see want they need."

"What! I can't go with you to another planet! And what's an 'Ood'?" Kurt wondered.

"Then just Oods," The Doctor stated, "And, yes you are coming to another planet with me because…"He pressed a few more buttons, "We're off!"

The TARDIS stated to move so Kurt graded the railing. "What's going on?!"Kurt yelled.

"We're traveling through space and time. So hold on!" The Doctor yelled. A few moments later, everything stopped. "You stay in the TARDIS. Do _not _follow me," The Doctor warned Kurt. He grabbed a trench coat and left the TARDIS. _I'm on an alien planet and he wants me to stay put? _ Kurt thought. He scoffed as he walked to the door. He grabbed the door knob and pulled but it didn't budge. _He _locked _me in here?!_ Kurt walked back to the TARDIS controls and looked around. He noticed a door across the room. Kurt walked over and walked through the door into a long hall way. He started walking down the hall and took a turn, then another turn, and then another. He decided that he needs to go back and get to the Doctor.

Kurt went to take the turn but came up to a four way intersection. He looked around confused and turned into the direction of the way he came before and walked down that hall. He went in a circle three times before he stopped and went into a different hall. He kept walking, and walking, and walking. Kurt felt as if he'd been walking for hours, but it was probably only a few minutes.

"DOCTOR!" He yelled as he ran down another corridor. He remembered something his grandmother had told him, _The TARDIS is alive. There is a star in the center of it. The TARDIS grows, and never stops. People could get lost, if they weren't careful._ Kurt mentally face palmed himself for not remembering that earlier.

_Okay, _Kurt thought, _I am in a space ship, that can travel through time, on another planet, and I am lost…..Great! This should be just 'fun'! _ He kept walking, and eventually he walked in to a library.

Kurt looked around and he spotted a book on a podium. It was a large book; it looked like a big dictionary. He slowly walked over toward it and noticed that all the books he passed, where 100 to 1,000 years old or seemed to be in alien languages. But he didn't stop to look; he wanted to see the book on that podium. When he reached it, he noticed it was flipped to a certain page. He examined the page and noticed something that caught his eye. A name. The exact words were, " The one name no one should know. The Doctor's name. It's …" Kurt read and was surprised. Another thing his grandmother said came to his mind, _No one knows his name…..No one's supposed to. _Kurt realized he knew something he shouldn't, and was afraid of what was to happen next.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the….. Kind-of cliffhanger. Soooo… what ya' think?**


	6. Chapter 5

Kurt walked around the library and looked at all the different books. He tried to concentrate on all the exotic books around him, but his mind kept wandering back to the book on the podium. He knew he should go looking for a way back to the control room, but he knew he would probably just get lost again so he figured he would look around first.

Kurt was pulling a book out from the shelf to see the title when he could hear the TARDIS door open, close, and then someone walking around. He didn't know what to do, or where he was, but he figured he was close to the control room. So he put the book back and ran to the hallway again. When he reached the hallway he suddenly heard The Doctor call, "Kurt? Kurt, where are you?"

He turned to his left, where he heard The Doctor call him, and yelled, "I'm here! I'm right here! I'm coming!" He ran into the left hall, but came to another four-way intersection. He ran straight and ran right into the TARDIS control room, but he noticed The Doctor wasn't there. And then he noticed the TARDIS door was a wall and there was no door. But, he could still hear footsteps.

"But I just heard him," Kurt whispered, "I heard him _right here_!" He started walking in circles around the controls. "Where is he?!" Kurt yelled. He walked over to where the door was supposed to be and sat down up against the wall. He suddenly heard a Beeping sound and it seemed to be getting closer. It was like to sound was only a few feet away and he tried to push himself in the opposite direction of the sound, but the wall got in his way. The Beeping sound was now almost right in his ear and he didn't know what to do until he heard a familiar Buzzing sound.

Kurt knew that sound. It was the _sonic-screwdriver_. He stated to see The Doctor fading into the control room he was in the door faded in, too. When The Doctor was fully in front of him, and he turned off the _sonic-screwdriver_, Kurt jumped up and gave The Doctor a hug. The Doctor hugged him back and signed.

When they pulled apart The Doctor started pulling levers and pushing buttons again. Kurt heard him laugh to himself and quietly say, "When will anyone understand _not_ to wonder off?"

"Sorry," Kurt whispered.

"What?" The Doctor asked, turning to look at him. _I guess he doesn't know I heard him, _Kurt thought.

"I said 'Sorry'."

"What for?" The Doctor wondered.

Kurt's shoulder's slumped as he said, "Sorry for wondering off. Rose was your….what would you call her?"

"My companion," The Doctor stated.

Kurt picked up where he left off, "Rose was your companion, and I am sure you've had more. So from what you said I am guessing they all used to wonder off and I am sorry for wondering off." The Doctor smiled and started to pushing buttons and pulling levers again.

As they started to move again Kurt thought it would be a good time to talk about the name he had seen. "Hey, Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt signed and was nervous to talk about this. "When I got lost in the TARDIS earlier, I found a library, and in the library I found a book." Kurt now had The Doctor's full attention. "In that book I found a name. It was-"Kurt didn't get to finish because The Doctor had covered his month with his hand.

Kurt looked up at The Doctor as the TARDIS stopped moving. "Don't," The Doctor said seriously, "Say my name. _Ever._ Things, creatures, aliens, people, _anything, _could use that name to destroy the universe. So don't _ever_ say it." Kurt nodded his head so fast it looked like it might fall off.

The Doctor removed his hand and started to walk to the TARDIS door so Kurt followed. They walked out the door and Kurt saw that they were in the supply closet again.

"How long have we been gone?" Kurt asked The Doctor.

"About," The Doctor looked at his watch, "Nine minutes."

Kurt laughed and walked out the door. "See you tomorrow Doc- I mean Mr. Smith!"

Kurt ran into the parking lot to his car. He saw Finn leaning up against the passenger side door._ Crap! _Kurt thought, _I was supposed to drive Finn home today!_

"Hey, where have you been?" Finn asked Kurt as he walked up.

Kurt thought for a moment before saying, "I was in the library. Sorry I forgot I was driving you home today."

"It's okay," Finn said as they both jumped in to car and Kurt drove home. He didn't want to go to school the next day because he didn't want to snoop around to get more clues but he knew he had to.

So Kurt mentally prepared himself for tomorrow. He planned to pay more attention to Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Santana.

**So guys, I am taking over another writer's story. It's called 'The New Roommate'. It's about Kurtbastian. So if you're interested…..you should read it. *hint hint* *wink wink***


	7. Chapter 6

Kurt walked into school the next morning and instantly looked for Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Santana. As he walked, he didn't even notice the bundle of red jackets coming toward him until-_SLASH!_

"Taste the rainbow, Glee-otch!" Someone yelled after someone else had thrown a slushy in Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes burned as the blue slushy dripped off his face. He rushed to his locker, grabbed his spare clothes, and ran into the boy's bathroom.

He washed his face and changed his clothes, and he went to his first block class.

**~O.O.O~**

He was in forth block when he went to the bathroom. As he walked down the hall he heard footsteps behind him. Kurt turned into a different hallway and, as he did, he looked behind to see a flash of silver and then he heard it, load and clear, "DELETE. He must be DELETED." Said a mechanical voice.

He knew that wasn't right so he ran to the janitor's closet. When Kurt got there, he lightly knocked on the TARDIS door three times. When it opened, Kurt was happy to see The Doctor standing before him.

"Kurt," The Doctor said, "Why aren't you in class?"

Kurt nodded behind The Doctor, as if asking to come in. The Doctor just stepped aside to let him in. "Well," Kurt said as he entered and The Doctor closed the door. "I asked my teacher to go to the bathroom, but when I was walking down the hallway, I could hear someone walking behind me. Not just any walking though, it sounded like metal, like the person was wearing metal shoes." The Doctor's looked like it changed into stone.

"Anything else?"

"Yes," Kurt said, know that this must be very serious by The Doctor's expression. "Then, I went to turn into a different hallway and I caught a glimpse of this person, all I saw was silver. And then the person said something like, 'DELETE. Must be DELETED.' What does it mean, Doctor?"

The Doctor just looked away and then he pulled out an old fob watch and showed Kurt. "Kurt. There hear, what you heard was the Cybermen and that means that others are on their way. I think I was wrong. It's the Cybermen, not the Sontarans. This," He pointed to the fob watch, "This is _very_ important. If I need hide, I turn myself human and all my TimeLord memory will be in here. Now, I'm not going to do it, but if it's needed I need you to know what this is. All TimeLords use a fob watch to hold their memories of they do this. But if I do this, I need you here for me. Don't let me abandon you."

Kurt didn't know why he had to know all this now, but he nodded and watched as The Doctor put the fob watch in his pocket.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"What are all those marks on the watch?" Kurt wondered

"Oh, that's just some things from Gallifrey. Don't worry about it. Now get to class but be careful. The Cybermen will upgrade you or use you as a spy if they catch you," The Doctor warned Kurt.

"Okay. I'll be careful. See you in glee," Kurt said and walked out of the TARDIS.

**~O.O.O~**

Kurt walked into glee club tired and ready to go home. He had been slushed again, locked in a different janitor's closet, and slammed lockers four times.

He sat be himself in the back row and just waited for The Doctor to come in and teach class. But then he overheard Artie and Blaine's conversation.

"Hey Blaine, cool watch. Where'd you get it?" Artie asked

Blaine lifted up an old fashioned fob watch into Kurt's view. "Uh, I don't know," Blaine responded, "I've have it forever."

Artie looked at the watch and then back at Blaine, "Well can you tell me what time it is?"

_Oh, God! _Kurt thought._ That's the same watch! Maybe he's the-no, no! My boyfriend isn't the Master._ Then Kurt had an idea. "Hey, Blaine?" He asked. "Are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

"Actually, there has been a beat in my head and it really hurts," Blaine responded.

"What beat?" Kurt asked causally.

Blaine took two fingers and taped _1-2-3-4_ on the back of his chair.

Kurt nodded and looked up front to see the Doctor come in. _Oh, God! What am I going to do?!_

**I will try to update sooner, guys. Anyway, I need ideas.**

**Anybody got some? And, any Reveiws?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had much time. **

Kurt looked up at the Doctor with a worried expression. The Doctor just gave him a confused look and Kurt nodded his head towards Blaine. The Doctor looked at Blaine and saw the fob watch in his hand, he was still showing Artie. He looked at Kurt with wide eyes and mouthed 'you sure?' Kurt nodded.

The Doctor Put on a smile and went to teaching the class.

**~After class~**

The next day, in math, Kurt turned around in his seat to ask Blaine, "Hey Blaine! Can you tell me what time it is?" Kurt had been waiting to ask in this class because there was no clock.

"Oh sorry, my watch is broken," Blaine said, lifting up his fob watch.

"How can you be sure?" The Doctor told Kurt that he needs to see if Blaine won't open the watch. He said to Kurt that The Master wouldn't open it because when he becomes human, he doesn't have the need to open it, but has the need to bring it everywhere.

"Uh," Blaine started but then got this far off look in his eyes. "I, uh, I've never really opened it before," He practically whispered.

Just then, the bell rung signaling lunch. "Well Blaine, I will see you later," Kurt said. He had the thought to give Blaine a quick kiss, but then remembered that Blaine was never real. The Master created him.  
And then it hit him. Kurt felt like he was losing one of the most important things in his life because he was never real. He could feel tears start to well up in his eyes, but sucked it up because he had to go and tell The Doctor that it really is The Master.

**~Lunch~**

Kurt silently slipped into the janitor's closet. He walked into the TARDIS to see that The Doctor was nowhere in sight.

"Doctor?" He called.

"Yes?"

Kurt turned around to see The Doctor in the entrench of the hallway. "Well, I found out that Blaine…That he _really _is The Master," Kurt said. He didn't even realize that he had let a silent tear slip out.

"Kurt? Why are you crying?" The Doctor asked, walking over to Kurt. When he reached him, The Doctor opened his arms and Kurt lent into his embrace.

"I am s-s-sorry. It's just….I've n-never had a boyfriend a-a-and now…He's a made-up character," Kurt said

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. You're losing someone you love but…..I am so sorry," The Doctor said, hugging Kurt tighter and then slowly releasing him. Kurt wiped his eyes and looked up at The Doctor.

"Well, I found out that he has the rhythm I his head, the watch, and he wouldn't open the watch."

"Yep, that's him," The Doctor said softly.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Kurt asked

"Well," The Doctor started to walk around the TARDIS controls. "I thought you could try and take the watch because in his mind, he's still Blaine. And you're still his boyfriend, Kurt."

Kurt nodded silently as the bell rang outside of the TARDIS.

"Got to go. See you later, Doctor," Kurt said and made his way out of the TARDIS and into the hall. The hall was completely empty. _Maybe that was the late bell and I missed the first one_ Kurt thought and started walking to his next class.

When he turned down the next hall, he ran into something metal. He stumbled back and almost fell over in shock at what he saw. It was just like the picture The Doctor showed him.

There right in front of him was a Dalek.

Kurt just stared at the Dalek. But then it's little blue eye looked him up and down. It spoke.

"_He has the DNA of Rose Tyler."_

Kurt started the back way, but the Dalek rolled forward. "Yes?" Kurt said nervously.

"_You will be working with The Doctor. Which means you must come with me."_

It turned away and started to go down the hallway. Once the Dalek's back was turned, Kurt ran.

He ran until he was in the hall with the janitor's closet. He only stopped because at the opposite end of the hall was a Weeping Angel.

He stumbled back and didn't blink. He was only a few feet away from the door and he could hear the Dalek coming. He reached out for the door and jumped in, ever blinking or losing contact with the Angel. Kurt slammed the closet door shut and could hear wings flapping.

He ran into the TARDIS and The Doctor turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"Kurt? I thought class started five minutes ago, what are you doing in here?" The Doctor asked.

Kurt ran up to him stuttering, "Dalek! Hallway, Weeping Angel, They're here! Doctor, they're here!"

"Whoo, Kurt! Take a breath, and then explain."

"I was walking down the hall, which was empty, and there was a Dalek! It was telling me to come with it because of my grandmother, and when it turned I ran! I got to this hallway and there was a Weeping Angel! They're here, Doctor!" Kurt rushed out.

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS controls and started to rush around the controls and push buttons.

Kurt sighed and his shoulders slumped, "Did you not _here me!_ Where are we going?"

"I need to get some help," The Doctor said. When the TARDIS stopped he said, "Now, you stay here and I suggest you not go wandering around the TARDIS."

Kurt sat down on the three-person seat and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was about to leave the TARDIS when the door opened. The Doctor and a _very _handsome man, in Kurt's opinion, walked in.

"Kurt," The Doctor said, going back to the controls so they can get back to Lima. "This is captain Jack Harkness. Jack, this is Kurt."

Kurt and captain Jack shook hands and Kurt felt his knees go weak at his smile. _What the hell?! _Kurt thought.

"Hi Kurt," Jack said.

"Hi," Kurt breathed.

Kurt was so distracted that he hadn't even noticed that The Doctor had started the TARDIS and they were back at McKinley.

"Now," The Doctor said, he stopped when he saw that Jack and Kurt where still shaking hands. "Hello? Guys?"

They both dropped their hands to their sides and turned toward The Doctor, "Right. Now, Jack, The Cyber Men, Weeping Angels, The Daleks, and The Master are all here," When he said The Master, Jack's eyes widened, "Oh no, Jack, He's in human form. But I think the Cyber Men, Weeping Angels, and The Daleks all formed an alliance because they all want me dead. And I think I think they're here, now, because they've sensed that The Master is near here, but they don't know who he is."

"Wait, you guys know where he is?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Kurt figured it out. I have a plan to get the fob watch from him, so that way, we can make sure no one opens it," The Doctor said.

Kurt looked at his watch to see he had missed thirty minutes of class, "Doctor. Maybe I can get the watch in glee this afternoon?"

"Okay, good idea. Now, Jack, I will say that you are a student teacher. And you must call me Mr. Smith. Now this will be your story, Jack…"

**~glee club~**

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, sitting next to him.

"Hey, how was your day?" Blaine asked, turning his body to give Kurt his full attention.

"Nothing really, you?"

Blaine sighed, "Well, I feel like you're avoiding me, Kurt."

Kurt sighed to, _how in the _world _can he be an evil mastermind?, _he wondered. "I'm not avoiding you, Blaine. I've just had a lot to do lately."

"But, you wouldn't even give me a kiss like you normally do," Blaine argued.

"Sorry, I've had this cough lately and I was afraid I….might have a cold," Kurt thought up quickly.

Blaine leaned toward him a little, "I don't care." He leaned in to kiss Kurt.

_Get over it! He's still your boyfriend! _Yelled the voice in the back of Kurt's head so he leaned in all the way and kissed Blaine. Kurt slipped his pointer and middle finger into Blaine's pocket and pick-pocketed the fob watch.

When they pulled apart, Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and looked toward the front class because The Doctor and Captain Jack had walked in.

Kurt noted that Captain Jack looked a bit hurt but pushed that thought out of his head. Blaine wrapped his arm around him and Kurt jus leaned into him. When Captain Jack looked his way, Kurt motioned with his eyes at Blaine and mouthed 'Master'.

Jack nodded and listened as 'Mr. Smith' introduced him.

The Doctor had explained everything to Jack earlier, so Jack knew that Kurt's boyfriend was The Master.

Half way through glee, Kurt looked up, and out the door, to see a Dalek looking through the little window. Jack and The Doctor where sitting nearby and Mercedes was singing.

"_psst!_ Jack," Kurt whispered.

Jack looked over and Kurt nodded toward the door. He looked out and saw the Dalek, just as it was rolling away. He looked back at Kurt with wide eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so I have some bad news. I am going on vacation for a week, so this will be this last update for a little over a week. Sorry, and sadly I can't take my baby (baby= my computer). Love ya!**

As soon as Glee ended Blaine turned to Kurt, "Hey, maybe we can hang out later?."

"Oh I can't, I have to go and work at the shop. Sorry, but maybe another time?" Kurt thought up quickly but regretted it at the hurt in Blaine's eyes. Kurt leaned into kiss him and poured as much meaning into it as he could. When the pulled apart Blaine was smiling. "See you later. Love you," Kurt said as Blaine stood to leave.

"Love you too," and with that, Kurt was alone in the choir room. Kurt sighed and started walking toward the janitor's closet. He turned down one hall to see something that he would have ever guessed.

Brittney.

And a Dalek.

And they were talking to each other.

Then it clicked. Brittney was the link with the Daleks. Brittney and the Dalek turned toward him. The Dalek shot a laser at him and barley missed before Kurt took off. He ran away and was thinking of how to get to the closet. He ran to the parking lot and ran to the other side of the school, to the closest door to the closet from the outside. He didn't dare look back to see if it was the following him.

Kurt ran into the building and straight to the closet. He reached the closet without trouble and ran into the TARIDS, waving and shouting, "Brittney's the link helping the Daleks!"

The Doctor and Jack turned toward and Kurt and he was panting and slouching over the railing.

"Kurt, how do you know that it's Brittney," The Doctor.

"Because," Kurt started, walking toward them. "I was walking over here after glee, and I turned down a hallway to see Brittney talking with one of them. A Dalek, I mean. Oh, and I got the fob watch," Kurt pulled out the watch.

The Doctor picked up the fob watch and started walking toward the door, "I have to go do some looking around, but I will be right back." And with that, he walked out leaving Jack with Kurt.

"So," Jack said, looking at Kurt. "If you know he's The Master, why are you still with Blaine?"

Kurt turned to face Jack, "Well, uh, The Doctor explained to me that when The Master turned himself human, he lost all thoughts of being The Master and a TimeLord. So, Blaine is still Blaine Anderson. But, as soon as that watch opens, he's gone." Kurt didn't register the tears that started running down his cheeks now, "And I feel terrible because I have been lying to him ever sense The Doctor got here."

Jack engulfed Kurt into a hug and Kurt couldn't help but let it all out. He had been so sad lately because he had to put behind his feeling for Blaine so he could help The Doctor.

"Shh, it's okay Kurt. I'm sorry you have to go through this. But, at least you know he's The Master because finding out, if he had opened the watch, would have been so much worst," Jack said hugging Kurt closer.

"But," said Kurt, pulling back the look into Jack's eyes. "How could an evil mastermind, change into such a sweet, caring, fun, loving guy?"

Jack sighed, "I don't know, Kurt. I don't know." Jack looked into Kurt's eyes and he ducked his head a bit. Kurt saw the movement, but it exited him. Then-

"Uh, guys?"

They turned to see The Doctor standing there. They hadn't even heard him come in. Kurt and Jack looked at each other and then turned away. Kurt wiping his eyes and Jack coughing awkwardly.

The Doctor smiled and folded his arms, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Both Kurt and Jack said at the same time.

"Okay? Well Kurt you need to get outta here because there is a really tall boy wandering around asked students where you are," The Doctor said, shrugging.

"Oh, shit," whispered Kurt, walking to the door. "I forgot about Finn."

Once he was gone, The Doctor turned to Jack, "Do I need to ask what that was I walked in on?"

Jack just blushed and turned away from gaze. The Doctor laughed.

**~O.O.O~**

Kurt found Finn in the parking lot.

"Kurt!" shouted Finn. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, uh," Kurt said thinking. "I was helping Mr. Smith with some things. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Burt said needs you at the shop later though."

_What a coincidence, _thought Kurt as he got into the car.

**That's all for now, folks! **

**Sorry about the ending guys, but there will be an update in a week or so. I promise. Reviews? **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: HELLO!**

**A New chapter! **

**Hallelujah! **

**Okay maybe I lied. I didn't update in a week, but hey, my school started and I have been busy preparing. So, here's what I have for you now. I hope you enjoy! **

Kurt came to school early the next morning because Finn had an early morning practice. So, he figured that he'd stop be the choir room to see if The Doctor's in there.

He hummed as he walked in but stopped quickly as so as he saw what was in the room. Or who was in the room. Blaine sat in one of the plastic chairs, but on both sides of him where a Dalek and a Cyberman. Blaine looked terrified as the Cyberman grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Kurt dropped his bag and everyone turned toward him.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted looked scared. "Get out of here and go find he-"

He was cut off by the Cyberman's hand coving his mouth. Kurt didn't know what to do. So, he ran to the janitor's closet. He knew that he shouldn't be running away from Blaine when he's in a need of help, but he remembered what the Doctor had told him, "_If you see one of them, run. You will die if you're caught." _So,He ran into the TARDIS, and from what he could see, The Doctor and Jack were nowhere to be found.

"Doctor! Jack! Doctor! Jack! I need help!" Kurt yelled, running around the controls wondering where the _hell_ they are. The Doctor walked swiftly from the back hall in a bathrobe, his hair wet and soapy.

"Kurt," The Doctor said. "Can you wait to tell me later? I was taking shower."

"No, it can't wait, Doctor! They've got Blaine!"

The Doctor froze and said, "Let me get Jack then we need to go."

Kurt had tears runs slowly down his cheeks as he tried to calm down. Jack came rushing in. He saw Kurt crying so he walked up to Kurt and engulfed him in a hug. "Kurt, don't worry the Doctor will be out soon and he can help fix everything."

Kurt nodded his head and looked over Jack's shoulder to see the Doctor come rushing in with his hair plastered to his head and he was jumping on one foot to tie his shoe on the other foot.

"Let's go!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing his trench coat and running to the door, Kurt and Jack hot on his trail.

Kurt led them it the choir room only to find Blaine, The Dalek, and The Cyberman gone.

"Oh, God!' Kurt cried. "What going to happen to him, Doctor?"

"I don't know."

Kurt and Jack looked up at the Doctor with horrified expressions.

**~O.O.O~**

Blaine was brought onto a ship. He thought it was a spaceship but, he knew that it wasn't possible. Or at least he thought so. But he could be wrong because, hey, he was just kidnaped by aliens.

Blaine couldn't help but feel all alone because Kurt left him. He knew that he told him to leave but, what would you do if the love of your life came in when you were being kidnaped?

He was forced into a chair in the center of a room. One of the silver men said to him, "Do not move or you will be deleted."

Blaine nodded his head and sat silently until a red machine, with two lights on the top, a blue nob sticking out near the top, it had a plunger and whisk looking things for arms, came rolling toward him.

"Hello, Master. We've been looking for you ever sense we got the impression that you'd be here," It spoke.

"What? Who? What are you? Where am I?" Blaine asked angrily. The red machine rolled around him.

"You know who we are."

"No, I really don't."

"We are the Daleks. And these are our partners, The Cybermen. And you are the Master!" The 'Dalek' explained.

Blaine looked around with a confused expression. "No, I am not. I am Blaine Anderson."

The Dalek came back in front of him and pointed his blue thing. Blaine thought that it was its eye, but that was just a guess.

"Master, stop playing this game! We need you to help us destroy THE DOCTOR!" It yelled.

Blaine knew he'd heard that name before. Doctor…..doctor….doctor….._Mr. Smith! _He remembered Mr. Smith walking into his first day of class telling people to call him 'The Doctor'.

"Wait, do you mean Mr. Smith?"

"One of his many names is John Smith," The Dalek stated like it as telling about the weather.

Blaine thought for a moment. If they wanted his help, he could manage to get them to tell him whatever he wanted to know! Blaine looked into the blue light.

"Why do you think I'm a 'Master'?"

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuunnnn!**

**Blaine's manipulating them to get info! WHAT! **

**Well I should go on but, As another TimeLord told me….SPOILERS! **


End file.
